For The First Time in Forever
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal
Summary: For the first time in forever, Regina Mills has finally found a glimpse of happiness. OutlawQueen; AU; one shot. Title inspired by Disney's "Frozen". Rated T for mentions of mature content and language.


**Hey everyone,**

**So, I'm still here in California, but I'm headed to North Hollywood tomorrow to spend time with more family before heading home Wednesday. I'm really excited about that because, it's HOLLYWOOD! Maybe I'll see some celebrities, who knows, I might even see...eekk! Lana Parrilla-yeah, like that'll ever happen. But if I see anyone, I'll be sure to mention them in my next story update. I was kinda sad a while ago; I got a bit of really bad news: someone very close to me passed away on yesterday. I am saddened and surprised by the loss but, I'm also weirdly at peace with it. It's always a good thing when you show a person love instead of waiting until they die to truly appreciate them and show them all of the love that they are now unable to see. This is a one shot, because I need to write. That and, I read the most beautiful story ever earlier, it's called "Grace" by SomewhereApart. There's no real meaning my story; I just needed to write, to make me feel better. I dedicate this chapter, to a very special person, Mrs. Ann Marie Sargent, a woman whom I hold dear to my heart, a woman whom I will never forget-'Big Momma', this story is for you. May you truly rest in Peace, my angel.**

**Happy Reading Everyone,**

**Xx**

* * *

Storybrooke: 4 years Later ( Post Zelena, Post Marian, Post Elsa)

His name is Elijah; Elijah Conner Mills; and he is good, and perfect, and everything that is right with the world.

But how he came to be is an entirely different story, one his mother wishes constantly that she could change, a story she wishes she could give a new beginning. However, his father is always there to reassure her that this, their son, their story, and how he came to be is just the way fate would have it. And each time he says this, Regina thanks him. Elijah, or Conner as they call him, is a beautiful child; with chubby cheeks and the softest golden brown hair she had ever seen. His eyes are wide, expressive like; a mixture of brown and green, a color never seen before. He is smart, cunning and charming in every way possible. He is her light, her one good thing; and he constantly keeps her on her toes. But she loves him no less for it; in fact, it makes her love him even more.

The morning starts off typical, like any other morning would for the Mills family. It's Saturday; the sun is shining and the wind is blowing; Storybrooke has always had the perfect kind of weather, except for that one time when Elsa came to town and tried to freeze everything. 16 year old Henry and 8 year old Roland are downstairs eating cereal, while simultaneously playing video games and watching cartoons. Robin and Regina however, are still upstairs in bed, enjoying more...grown up activities.

Her arms are around her husband's neck as he thrusts into her relentlessly, loving the way she sighs his name in contentment into his shoulder. He presses kisses to her neck, gripping her thighs in a sinfully delicious way as she arches her back to him, whispering that she's about to come. He tells her as he always does to let go, to not hold back. And he pushes her over the edge by allowing his fingers to slide between them, giving her clit the right amount of stimulation that has her body shuddering with pleasure as she releases, her calls of his name dangerously loud-but that's the way she likes it. They collapse onto silk sheets, which are still tangled from last night's...activities.

"That was quite..." Robin begins, trying to get his breathing to return back to normal

"I love Saturday Mornings" Regina sighs contently, resting her head against his chest, an arm wrapped around him possessively.

"My, my, my; I see that a certain Evil Queen is still quite the jealous type" Robin teases, looking down at his wife with a smirk on his face as she rolls her eyes.

"Hey, I have every right to be; especially after...what happened before" she says, referring to the brief time that his wife Marian had come back from the dead; something that she has yet to completely forgive Emma Swan for.

"Hey, and I still chose you, didn't I?"

"But if Marian hadn't died...I don't know if you would've" Regina says softly, her brown eyes staring back into her husband's

"Had Marian not died, I still would've chosen you Regina. Do you see this?" He says, holding his arm out for her to see his tattoo

"It reminds me everyday that I am exactly, where I need to be" Robin says softly, leaning forward to press a tender kiss to his wife's lips. Sometimes, it amazes him that this woman, this same woman who once put the fear into the hearts of many, could be so unsure of herself sometimes.

"It's why I love you...it's not the only reason but-"

"Hey, I get it; and I love you too. I can't help but love you after what we just did" Robin says with a chuckle as Regina sits up, shoving him in the chest.

"You can be such an ass sometimes Robin Hood" she says with a frown

"Now, now, now Regina; I'm not all that bad. I mean, I did give you a son" Robin points out, wrapping his arms around her.

"A son I spent 26 fucking hours in hell, otherwise known as labor with for you"

"Ah yes; how can I forget your promise to...what was it you said?" Robin says teasingly as she laughs, easily settling into his embrace

"I promised to kill you" she says softly, her eyes drifting close

"And you did; 6 months with no sex...I consider that as a form of torture"

"If you count the last 2 months of my pregnancy where I wouldn't let you touch me..."

"That's almost a year" Robin says with a pout as Regina laughs at him

"Oh come on! You get sex almost on a daily basis now" she says as Robin leans in to kiss her neck, loving the sigh that escapes her throat

"Something that I love very much...tell me something, when did you learn Spanish?" Robin chuckles, referring to the way she cried out in Spanish the night before as they made love

"There are many things you don't know about me dear" Regina says seductively

"Care to go for another round your majesty?" Robin muttered, his hands already moving down the front of her body, causing her to moan softly

"Another round? I could make love all day long" she mutters, her eyes already falling shut from the feel of his hands on her body.

"Well, in that case..." Robin begins

And just as his hands began to roam further down her body...there was a knock on the door, causing both adults to groan.

oOo

"Your son is awake" Regina groans before sliding out of bed, grabbing her robe

"My son?" Robin says in amusement

"Yes, your son; I'm not exactly a morning person...unless it involves work or, something that I want" she says as Robin smirks

"So why is it that both Roland and Henry wake up so early?"

"Henry wakes up that early because he's trying to prove to you that he's ready to go out and patrol the forest and Roland well, he's a mini you" she says with a smile

"And our dear Conner?" Robin smirks, also getting out of bed, grabbing a pair of boxers

"It seems none of my little boys took after me when it comes to sleeping in late" she says with a laugh as she makes her way to the door, only to find Conner on the other side, an impatient look on his face.

"Good Morning sweetheart, did you sleep well?" Regina asks her 3 and a half year old son who pouts, snuggling into her legs

"Conner, is everything alright?" she asks her son who shakes his head

"Oh, what is it my little prince?"

"Don't feel good" the little boy mumbles and instantly, he is scooped into his mother's arms

"And what seems to be wrong with our young prince?" Robin asks, making his way to his wife's side

"He doesn't feel well" Regina says, running a hand over his forehead in search of a fever

"What hurts little man?"Robin asks

"Tummy" Conner mumbles miserably as Regina sighs, instantly going into mommy mode, hating to see her little boy in pain

"It's alright little man; mommy and I will make sure that you get better soon" Robin says, also pressing a kiss to his son's head.

The day is spent nursing Conner back to health, with him snuggled underneath his mother for most of the day. It's not how she would've planned on spending her weekend, which included throwing up, crying and high temperatures, but if it meant that her son was happy and okay, for that, Regina would gladly give up a weekend of sex until noon with Robin for either of her 3 boys. They were worth it, because for the first time in forever, Regina Mills finally knew what it was like to be, happy.

xxx

* * *

**Yeah, this was just a random one shot with no meaning; I couldn't find a way to end it so...it ended like this. I'd still like to know what you guys thought of it, so feel free to leave me a review!**

**Xx**


End file.
